


Thanksgiving 2017 [Tony & Genderless Reader]

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Lonely Tony, Marvel - Freeform, Take-out Anyone?, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving 2017, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Tony's feeling lonely on Thanksgiving. (y/n) drops in with take-out, instead of a whole turkey for two people.





	Thanksgiving 2017 [Tony & Genderless Reader]

Thanksgiving Special 2017 [Tony x genderless!reader]

*A/N: Hey, everyone. Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you all are having a wonderful time with your friends or family, or enjoying Thanksgiving on your own. Stay safe and happy holidays, loves. I haven't done of these in a while, so please forgive me if you find the traditional gender pronouns and not "they, their, theirs." Tell me if you find any of those and I will happily change it. Also something I haven't done in a while, this is not a romantic setting, just enjoying one's company. Anyway, enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own part of Marvel, nor am I being paid to endorse it. I do not own the characters, all rights go to their respective owners and company. I do not own you. I own this plot and that it all. Thank you.

Everyone has gone their separate ways after the events in Siberia. Tony was feeling lonely on Thanksgiving – more than half the team was gone, Rhodes was away recovering, T'Challa was running a country, Natasha has been M.I.A., Peter had his own Thanksgiving, and Vision didn't quite celebrate the holidays. Tony was alone on the day to be thankful for all that he had, for the family and friends that surrounded him. Well, he was more or less surrounded by people that were constantly watching him (AKA. Ross and his team).  
Tony decided that he'd probably order a pizza. No wait, Chinese take-out and watch a movie. He obviously didn't cook a turkey, and buying a whole Thanksgiving feast for himself sounded even lonelier. Yep, take-out it was.

"I come baring food," (y/n) announced softly as they stepped out of the elevator. Tony had just turned his back to pick up the phone when the elevator had dinged. Mmm… By the smells of it, (y/n) brought Chinese. 

"To what do I owe this unpleasant visit, (l/n)?" Tony said seriously as he crossed his arms, the whole day had made him a little bitter. And maybe a little snappy.

"Cut the crap, Stark," they said as they set the food on the counter. From the distance, Tony could really smell the goodies, which made his mouth unwillingly water.

Tony sighed, looking back and forth between his unexpected visitor and the large while bag with chopsticks sticking out of it. He knew (y/n) would take the food back if Tony told him to leave… And if he was being absolutely honest with himself, he actually wanted them to- "Did you at least get spring rolls and the special sauce?"

"I bought an extra package and sauce." (y/n) smiled triumphantly.

 

It took a few minutes, but Tony and (y/n) setup the living room to accommodate the mound of food and themselves. The couch was pushed back as the two sat on the carpeted floor. They each sat at a far end, leaning back and picking at the delicacies that lay between them. On the giant flat screen, (name movie) was playing at a moderate volume. Neither Tony or (y/n) said much as they enjoyed the Thanksgiving-not-Thanksgiving day. They made each other's day not-so lonely. 

The End


End file.
